He Had A World Of Chances
by Sending Hello
Summary: Niley. Nick had a world of chances, Miley let him go. not very interesting, aha.


**Well, hey guys. I am SO sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I wanted to so so so badly! But I've been practicing guitar and reading and planning for a JB concert and.. gah, it's still no excuse! I wrote this a whiiile ago but I just modified it a few days ago. Basically, I'm just posting this to tell you that I WILL BE WRITING NEVER THINK THIS WEEK/WEEKEND. I promise to have something out soon! I have allll of the ideas for Never Think planned out on a paper and I know what'll happen, it's just the writing part that sometimes stumps me. So I just wanted to say that something new will be out soooon! (:**

**I would lovelovelove to write today, but I have guitar lessons and stuff. So ASAP tonight/tomorrow/etc.**

**But in the meantime, here's this little thing. BAH. It's a sad excuse for a story. If that. It's small. It's Niley, for the record. But Nick's last name is obviously Lucas.. I don't know if I'm going to make it a oneshot or not.. I dunno. Personally, I hate it. But like I said, I wrote it a while ago. I'll probably leave it here and I'll work on some other stories then maybe get back to this? I still need to be creative with Remembering Sunday.. I don't know about that one. Hm. But I'll have a preview of a new one called "The Notebook" that I wrote.. kinda like a pilot. And then there's this new story called "No Goin' Back To Jersey" that I like.. so, yeah. I've had some AMAZING ideas.. so I'll post some of my soon-to-be-maybe fanfics and you can vote? Hm. Ohkay. ;D**

**World Of Chances. Demi Lovato. buy her CD (:**

**soo, yeah. Hope you didn't forget about me! 3**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Megan**

---------

As I curiously clicked the last answer on the foolish quiz I was taking, I tried to find time to myself between the few seconds that would pass for me to get my result.

_-flashback-_

_July 4, 2007_

I graced my eyes upon Nick Lucas' beautiful body until my eyes met his. His arm was wrapped securely around my shoulders as we were sitting on a slight hill beside a lake in downtown New Jersey.

It was fourth of July.

Somehow I was more interested in how Nick's eyes looked while fire works flashed than the actual explosions themselves.

I looked away, not trying to make it a scene.

So we sat there in a blissful silence, tilting our head up towards the sky.

As the grand finale came along, my head of brown curls was already resting on his shoulder, sleepy; but not ready to let the night end.

Bangs filled our ears as purple, green, gold, red, and tons of more colors filled the sky in front of us; like the stars were being pushed away.

His chocolate eyes met with mine again.

"I love you." His velvet voice whispered while another loud crash happened.

I tried to search his eyes for an explanation, but all I could come up with was "I love you, too" and a kiss.

_-end of flashback-_

**"_Your result is… __He is the real deal_**

_**He really likes you. He wants to hang out with you, talk to you, and thinks that you are a really nice person. This one's a keeper."**_

Scanning my eyes over the last line for a second time, I pulled my elbows up to rest on my laptop's space below the keyboard and sucked in a huge breath whilst shoving my head in my hands.

"Too bad I let him slip." I said to myself while letting the air out.

Trying to retain myself, I decided to check my mail.

None.

Scrunching my face up, I hesitantly realized that I still had instant messages to read.

**MelodyandLyric**_:(10:31AM) _Do you mind if I burn them? Do you even care about me at all?

**NoBigDealx3**_:(4:56PM) _It doesn't matter, I guess. You control your own life. Please, stop bothering me... Sorry, Miles.

As I slammed my black laptop down and flung it over next to me, onto my end-table without much thought; I raced down my house's hallways. Almost tripping over the 2 sections of tan-carpeted stairs, my body was moving faster than ever.

Now pacing into my white room with orange accents, I reached for a Converse shoe box from under my dusty bed that I saved and opened it rapidly.

Flipping open the top, I grasped my fingers on a jersey green bag that ruffled as I held it. Still, I threw it on the wood flooring underneath my black leggings and tanned feet. About ready to grab a lighter, I noticed that the box still contained pieces of paper with pencil writing.

Pulling them out and scanning my eyes over them swiftly, I swept through each of the folded notes.

'A cellular number from Lilly, a cartoon strip for Christmas by Oliver, notes passed in Social Studies class with Stella, and...'

Curiously holding up a neatly folded, white lined paper; I flipped it over to see if it would – at any point – help to give it away.

And there it was.

I should have recognized it anywhere.

As I read the top of the folded paper, I saw his handwriting from 5 months ago.

_Sorry, my hand was trembling as I was writing._

_I Love You. _

I solemnly felt my heart drop.

How could I burn _this?_

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted him to hold me.

Just like old times.


End file.
